


Aren't you Afraid of Heights?

by TartSkyProduction



Series: A Handsome Protege [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Other, Small Yoon, big bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartSkyProduction/pseuds/TartSkyProduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous Yoon asks Jae-ha to take him flying, despite being afraid of heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't you Afraid of Heights?

A minimum of six hours a day were designated to studying. It was broken into periods with two different tutors, both of which equally grumpy, usually one in the morning and one after lunch. So the young protege sat in the stuffy room, noise buried in some old book that smelled musty. His breakfast had been delivered to him there so he wouldn’t waste any of tutor #1′s precious time. 

It was almost painful how badly he wanted to go outside and play. The balcony of the room overlooked the courtyard that his friends regularly played in and every so often the breeze carried their playful squeals to his ear. Hak was probably training, and Yona may have had some etiquette class or whatever it was princesses learned about. But the others were free to do as they pleased. Yoon could just picture what they were doing...

 _Snap!_  A high squeak escaped Yoon and he dropped the book he’d been holding, startled by the contact of an object coming in contact with the table top.  **“No daydreaming! Your eyes were glossed over so don’t even try to say you weren’t! Hurry and finish that book, you’ve got others waiting here.”**

And so his moment of bliss was disrupted and he brought the book back to his nose. Time passed differently in the too-warm and too-smelly room he was confined too. A half hour felt like _days_. 

Something caught the genius’s attention from his periphery, a shadow had passed the window, and he tried to ignore it - not wanting another scolding. 

His thin brows furrowed together in frustration when it happened again...and again. Curiosity chewed at him like he’d sat on an ant hill and soon he couldn’t focus on a single word. 

The next time the shadow passed he looked, no longer able to suppress himself. Blue eyes widened in surprise, he’d been expecting a bird or maybe a ball being thrown...but not Jae-ha. 

They must have been playing some kind of game for Shin-ah was clinging to him at one point and then Kija a few moments later. His cheeks puffed out in jealousy. He wanted to be enjoying a game with his brothers too!  

Mood soured the jilted child stubbornly stuck his nose back into the book, determined to finish it now. Fueled by anger he managed to flip the pages at an unsightly rate, though he wasn’t exactly retaining each word like he usually did. His tutor chastised him for it but he was excused after being able to answer all the questions he’d been given. 

Marching was an accurate description of how Yoon went from the stuffy study room to the courtyard, letting his feet stomp with each step. He was determined. 

Pausing at the last corridor he peaked around the corner to observe what exactly they were doing. The game was long since over and the courtyard appeared empty at first. Zeno was lazing about as usual, either watching the clouds or asleep. Shin-ah and Kija were no where in sight. He’d almost lumped Jae-ha into that category too, but happened to catch a glimpse of green that stuck out from the rest. 

The ryokuryuu was rested against the trunk of a tree. Yoon chewed his lip for a minute, weighing the chances of Jae-ha being asleep. 

He decided to take the gamble and quietly tip-toed to the teenager’s side. Squatting down he stared at brother’s peaceful face for a long minute before reaching out and curled his finger’s into Jae-ha’s sleeve. 

_Tug, tug._

“Nii-san? Are you sleeping?”   


Lids flickered open and violet hues became visible. If he had been sleeping he wasn’t anymore. 

“Nii-san, I saw you earlier through the window. I want to go flying too. Will you take me?”   


His face was twisted with a mix of anxiety and excitement, cheeks sucked in and clenched between his molars, terrified that he’d be rejected - or worse. The green haired boy was notorious for teasing. 

“Whats that, squirt? I thought you were afraid of heights?”   


“Eh?” Up until that moment he’d been so focused on getting equal amounts of attention for Jae-ha that he’d _forgotten he was afraid._ The elder had threatened to take him into the sky and drop him before, it was a go to way to tease the boy, and probably the reason being his fear. 

He panicked, at a complete loss of what to say. Embarrassment was evident as a flush tinted his small features “O-oh. Umm. Well - “ He couldn’t possibly tell him that he was jealous, Yoon would never live it down if it did. 

“I’ll take you if you really want me to” a satisfied smirk stretched across the teenager’s face and Yoon was pretty sure the other knew what he’d been thinking. He huffed, puffing out his cheeks and adverted his gaze, earning him a chuckle. 

The teenager shifted onto his knees and took Yoon’s arms to link them around his neck. It was a familiar position, the green dragon had given Yoon piggy back rides before, and he lifted his legs up as the green haired teen stood. 

“Y-you promise you won’t drop me?” quietly asked, a hint of fear in his voice. Jae-ha could feel Yoon’s heart beat speed against his back.   


“You’d better hold on tight just to make sure. Are you ready?”   


Twining his fingers together he held onto Jae-ha as tightly as he could without strangling him. A shaking breath escaped him and he buried his face into green hair, whispering a yes. He was terrified. He didn’t want to open his eyes, feeling the wind push against them as they ascended. It felt like he was going to vomit 

“Yoon, open your eyes”   


Reluctant wasn’t a strong enough word for what Yoon was feeling. The push of the wind had stopped, they must have been gliding at that point. Slowly, he removed his face form the back of Jae-ha’s neck. 

A single eyelid opened by the tiniest hairline fracture, slowly increasing to a degree that allowed color. A sharp gasp escaped the boy and both lids flew open. 

“!! This is what nii-san sees when he’s up here! It’s so _pretty_ ” he couldn’t believe how impossibly far he could see in any direction. Trees, lakes, houses, the mountains. It was no wonder Jae-ha appreciated beauty so much.   


Still shaky to be up so high he periodically pushed his face back into the safety of Jae-ha’s form, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

“Thank you” 


End file.
